The Distance Between Us
by Vesper Rose
Summary: He was Kuran Kaname, the king of the vampires. He had everything anyone could ever want. All was well, so he should be the happiest man on earth, right? Wrong. KxZ


To be honest, I wasn't even going to put this up (I wasn't even supposed to write it - darn plot bunnies). In my opinion, it's pretty crappy, but I couldn't get the concept out of my head so... I think it's rushed more toward the end, but I don't feel like fixing it because I feel like if I do, I'll take out some important components and whatnot. It's short, I know. But I'm trying to get into the habit of writing short stuff again so that I can finish my drabble collection (no, I haven't finished. Blame the Vampire Knight plot bunnies for that). No worries, though. I'll return to writing long stuff again.

Speaking of long stuff, SOWK will be updated sometime during the weekend or during next week. I'm sick, so I haven't really been able to do much. I haven't finished the next chapter of _Alice _yet, either. I had started it and then...yeah. So, I'll get on that. Be expecting at least like two to three more one shots during the next two or three weeks (depending on how much of SOWK I get done). And I think that's it.

If any part of this is confusing, has like eighty thousand mistakes, etc etc, forgive me. I wrote this while I'm sick and incredibly sleepy. Plus, it's something a little different than from what I normally write.

Check out (remove the spaces): birthrecoded . livejournal . com for any updates, review replies, yada yada.

* * *

He had everything anyone could ever want. But he wasn't just anyone. He was Kuran Kaname, the king of the vampires. He lived in a mansion that could house more than three hundred families. He had nearly all the money in the world. He had Yuuki as his wife and three very healthy children. They were expecting another within the next three months. There was absolutely no threat to his throne, his family, or the vampire realm in general. All was well, so he should be the happiest man on earth, right?

But he wasn't.

He was downright miserable, even if he didn't show it. Though he was surrounded by the many people whom he loved and were loyal to him, he felt lonely and empty. Numbness had resided in him since long ago. All he wished to do was sleep and never wake.

How long had it been since that soul shattering night? How long had it been since he parted with the one who stole his heart away from his wife?

Kaname absentmindedly twiddled with the chain around his neck as he watched the raindrops slap against the window. Yuuki had given it to him for their anniversary, and he supposed it should mean more to him than it did, but it didn't. It was just another piece of what he owned. It wasn't that he didn't care for Yuuki; he still loved her because she was his sister, but that was all. She didn't have that special place in his heart as she once did.

If it hadn't been for that damned hunter, Kaname would be able to indulge himself in all that he had. He would be able to love Yuuki wholeheartedly as she did him. He would be able to play and spoil his children without feeling any remorse over having children with someone other than him. It was that damned hunter's fault. Everything was his fault…

Kaname chuckled bitterly. He shouldn't be blaming him for anything. It was, in fact, Kaname's fault for falling for him in the first place, but he couldn't help it. Kiryuu Zero, the greatest hunter in the Association, was much too intriguing and he was condemned to love him for the rest of his life.

The pureblood's thoughts shifted, focusing solely on the hunter and their relationship. They had definitely come a long way, only to have it thrown in the trash and pick up where they left off. Kaname couldn't say that they had gone back to hating each other; there were too many sensual nights of passion and too many sweet words exchanged between them for him to say that.

They had merely been set back a step or two. A war had erupted between the Association and the former Council when a group of hunters revealed that they had been hired to spy on the Association. They had stolen countless reports, changed the list over several times, and helped a few of the prisoners escape.

It was during this war that both Toga and Kaien were lost, causing the union between vampires and humans to weaken. The war ended when Kaname took down the Council once again, stepping up as king and Zero took the place of Association president. They had set up the treaty once again, but it wasn't the same as before. The hunters needed to gain the trust of the vampires and the vampires of the hunters. The signing of the treaty was the last time Kaname had seen Zero.

Shortly after, he married Yuuki and a year later they had their first child.

Kaname sighed, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his legs and folded his arms at his chest, his gaze never parting from the window. They were so close and yet so far away…

His thoughts were interrupted with the knocking at the door. He knew who it was and didn't bother to reply – she knew he'd allow her to enter. She was the only one who could when he was in here. Yuuki knew of his previous relationship with Zero, so she also knew how much Kaname yearned for him. Sometimes, she blamed herself for the distance between them, even if Kaname told her that none of it was her fault.

Yuuki slipped into the room, silently shutting the door behind her as she leaned against it. Her eyes roamed around the vacant room (the only furniture being a desk and a chair), before landing on Kaname. He motioned for her to come closer and she did, smiling softly when he wrapped his arm around her waist. He rubbed her swollen belly, laying a butterfly kiss upon it before gazing up at her.

"Is there something you need Yuuki?"

Yuuki shook her head, but quickly corrected herself, "You need to get ready for the party." She didn't miss the way Kaname visibly flinched. He hadn't been looking forward to party she'd planned, with the aid of Aidou, for his birthday. It was no wonder why he hid in here. "It's your birthday, Onii-sama."

Kaname blinked, surprise overcoming him. Yuuki hadn't called him 'onii-sama' in years. He wondered why she had started up again. "They'll be plenty of other birthdays."

"You said that last year, so we're having a party this year whether you like it or not," Yuuki scowled, sticking her tongue out at Kaname as though she were a child. Then again, she did care for three children.

Kaname smiled a smiled that didn't reach his eyes and ruffled her hair, kissing her forehead, "All right."

Yuuki wrapped her arms around him, tangling her fingers in his hair. She combed it gently, rubbing his scalp. She'd started it one day, when Kaname was frantically running about his office, raking his hand through his hair constantly. She wondered if it was Zero that had gotten him hooked to the head massage. If it was, she was more than glad to continue it. She wanted to make Kaname happy, even if it meant doing things – or trying to do things – that Zero used to do. "Onii-sama, you really miss him, don't you?"

The older pureblood had shut his eyes, lost in the pleasure from Yuuki's hands. He sighed and hummed in response, followed by a groan when she pulled away. His eyes opened to find her staring at him with an unreadable expression. Living together for as long as they did, she had picked up on his stoicism and a small part of him was glad: no one would be able to take advantage of her. Another part, though, didn't like it at all. He liked to see her emotions so clear on her face.

"Then why don't you do something about it? There's a new treaty, I don't see why you had to separate yourselves."

"Yuuki, don't, please. Just –"

"No," Yuuki interjected, slapping her handover a very surprised Kaname's mouth. She had never spoken back, either. "I'm tired of watching you suffer, Onii-sama. I want you to be happy and with the one you love. If you can't do that because you're king and he's president, then why don't you both give it all up? It's not worth it. Don't let this end like Romeo and Juliet."

Kaname chuckled softly, shaking her hand away, "Where did Romeo and Juliet come from?"

Yuuki flushed, "I was watching the movie…" She paused when he raised his eyebrow in question, so she continued, "But that's not the point. The point is that you two are letting your status get in between you. Before you know it, one of you is going to end up dead."

"Yuuki, I hardly think that will happen," Kaname rolled his eyes. "You're being eccentric."

"I am _not_! I'm worried about you, Kaname. You're wasting your life sulking over something that you could get back within a matter of seconds."

A pregnant pause befell the two purebloods as they bore into identical hued eyes. Kaname saw that Yuuki had a point. In reality, there was really nothing holding him back from Zero, was there? What if he didn't feel the same way, though? It would hurt Kaname's pride to waltz into the Association set on getting Zero back only to have his heart crushed to pieces.

Kaname absentmindedly kissed Yuuki's forehead, caressing her cheek gently. "I'm not promising anything, but I'll try, okay?"

Yuuki's concern twisted face shifted to a beam as she hugged him tightly, "Okay."

"Another thing, Yuuki." Yuuki blinked up at the older pureblood as he stood from his seat. Her confusion grew further when a smile graced Kaname's face. "When did you become so wise, hm?"

"When I became a pureblood and a mother," Yuuki scoffed.

Kaname chuckled lightly and ruffled her hair once again, dragging her out of the room to get ready for the party. If there was anything he loved besides Zero, it was teasing Yuuki.

-o-

Kaname had never been one for parties, and being king certainly didn't change that. Yet he stayed without complaint; he knew how hard Yuuki worked for it. Instead, he sat at his throne, watching as people danced and conversed.

There were no children. They had their own wing of the house and the maids were left to tend to them. Kaname chuckled inwardly, wondering how that was turning out. He had seen how his children drove them up the wall, so he couldn't quite imagine more than that.

Kaname was finding it hard not to wish he were upstairs, wallowing in all that he remembered of Zero. He could do as Yuuki said and just get him back, but he didn't know if Zero still felt the same way. There was also the possibility of another war starting because Kaname decided to take Zero. Either way, something was going to happen: the humans and vampires would be set apart even further or Kaname would end up with a broken heart.

"Kaname, are you all right?"

The pureblood was pulled from his reverie as Ichijo pulled a seat up next him. He smiled softly at his old friend, nodding, "I'm fine. Why?"

"No reason," he shrugged. "It's your party, I figured you should be out there dancing or at the very least talking with someone." He smiled, nudging Kaname gently with his shoulder.

Ichijo was the first person to know about Zero and Kaname's relationship. It was rather hard to hide when he found Zero, naked, in Kaname's bed. Of course, Kaname had been the one to let him in, though he was sure he knew Zero would try to hide or deny the fact that he had been caught. In fact, after Ichijo found out and the Night Class, Zero had tried to deny his relationship with Kaname. He even went as far as to pulling the Bloody Rose out onto him, again. It did him no good, really, because Kaname had swept him off of his feet, mumbled something about punishment, and dragged him to his room.

"You should take your own advice, Takuma," Kaname interrupted his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

The blond noble flushed lightly, "Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just remembering the days at the academy."

"Hn, good times, don't you agree?" Kaname sat back in his chair, his mind settling on the younger hunter.

It was the time when they hated each other. A time when Kaname's life was much easier to deal with because all he had to worry about was Yuuki and her safety. Kaname began to ponder over whether Zero was sent to Cross to punish him for loving only himself and Yuuki.

Ichijo noticed the change in Kaname's demeanor and decided to change topics. If he had known that Cross Academy would bring Kaname to sadness, he wouldn't have brought it up. He tapped Kaname's shoulder, clearing his throat lightly. Before he had a chance to say anything, the doors to the grand room burst open.

Most of the crowd hissed upon the entry of the two hunters and their president, but others remained as they did – the Night Class and Yuuki, to be exact.

Kaname's heart stopped. He didn't know if it restarted or if he died. What he did know was that Zero stood in front of him, flanked by Kaito and a hunter that he did not know the name of.

Zero hadn't changed much in the years that had passed. His face had remained as stoic as ever and the shield he put up around himself was as visibly unseen as it had always been. Aside from that, the hunter had grown at least two inches taller. His silver hair had grown longer, nearly the same length as his brother Ichiru's, much to Kaname's dismay.

Zero squirmed slightly under Kaname's scrutiny, smiling softly and briefly at the vampire king. He bowed awkwardly, sending a small gasp throughout the crowd. Here he was, an ex-human hunter acknowledging his vampire side: something he would've never done before.

"Kuran-sama," Zero mumbled slightly, sending a pang through Kaname's being. He had reverted back to formalities, but with an unfamiliar distance. Kaname tightened his grip on the arm of his chair, crossing his legs. He hoped whatever Zero had come for he would get it over with quickly. He didn't know for how long he would be able to keep his hands off of him. "We have some matters to discuss."

"Would you like for us to move somewhere more private?" Kaname wondered what matters there were for them to discuss. The last time he checked, their next meeting was in another year. Even then, it would be brief.

Zero shook his head, "Actually, I'd prefer it if we remained here. I'd like it if everyone heard my proposal." He paused, waiting for Kaname to respond. When the pureblood nodded, he continued, "You see, I've been thinking about the treaty."

Kaname raised an eyebrow in both interest and confusion. They'd done nothing wrong to break the treaty and as far as he knew, neither had the hunters. "What about it?"

"Technically speaking, it's void."

Kaname shook his head, "That's absurd."

"But it isn't. We have done nothing to bring humans and vampires together, have we?" Zero smiled softly, subtly trying to get Kaname to view his real point. "The Academy is in ruins and we have done absolutely nothing – no parties, picnics, any activities – to help humans and vampires coexist. You and I are the epitome of hypocritical. How are we to support a treaty when we, ourselves, aren't seen speaking to each other outside of the workplace?"

A small smile played onto Kaname's lips. He stood slowly and approached Zero cautiously. "Well then, what do you propose?"

"Starting today we do as we agreed to do – bring peace and friendship between humans and vampires."

Kaname halted in front of the hunter, eyes boring into the amethyst ones he'd been deprived of for so long. "You've brought the others with you?"

Zero nodded, "I have."

"Bring them in and continue with the festivities," Kaname pursed his lips as Zero sent Kaito and the other hunter to fetch the others. "But first, how about we start differently?"

Zero gazed at the pureblood, questioningly, but quickly recognized the gleam in his eye. He shook his head rapidly, flushing slightly. "Not here!" He hissed.

Kaname rolled his eyes at Zero's shyness, pressing his lips to Zero's. The Night Class knew of their relationship, so Kaname didn't see the reason for Zero being shy. Of course, Kaname never missed the chance to take full advantage of it – he loved making Zero blush. He remembered that the other nobles didn't know about them…

He smiled at Zero's futile attempts to push him away. "I wouldn't care if we were about to be burned at the stake for our relationship, I will kiss you wherever I please. I will take you whenever I please because you're mine. We haven't seen each other in years, you show up completely unannounced with a proposal that really meant you missed me and wanted me around again, no matter how much you used to complain, and expect for me to control myself? You're an idiot, Zero."

Zero flushed, mumbling, "I don't engage in affairs with married people…"

"We're not," Yuuki interjected. "At least, we won't be tomorrow."

Kaname blinked. Yuuki had…she… "Yuuki, you mean…"

Yuuki smiled brightly, kissing his cheek. She had made herself the nurse and it was up to her to bring Romeo and Juliet together. If she hadn't, she knew Kaname wouldn't have done anything on his own and neither would Zero because they were both so stubborn that way. "Happy birthday, Onii-sama."


End file.
